icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Thamesford Trojans
The Thamesford Trojans are a Junior ice hockey team based in Thamesford, Ontario, Canada. They play in the Provincial Junior Hockey League of the Ontario Hockey Association. History The Thamesford Trojans were founded in 1976 as members of the Western Ontario Junior D Hockey League. In 1988, the league absorbed its competitor leagues and create a large "super league" that was renamed the OHA Junior Development League in 1991. The Trojans from the 1989-90 until the 1991-92 season became what could be considered the only dynasty in the history of the OHA Cup, the provincial championship. In 1990, the Trojans fought all the way to the league finals. In the finals they met the Lucan Irish. After a hard fought battle, the Trojans came out on top to win the series 4-games-to-2 and win their first ever OHA Cup. The 1991 playoffs saw them reach the OHAJDL finals as well. Their opponents again were the Lucan Irish. The Trojans improved on the 1990 finals by defeating the Irish 4-games-to-1 to win their second straight OHA Cup. The 1992 playoffs again saw the Trojans reach the championship series of the OHAJDL, which was once again against the Lucan Irish. This time the Trojans completely dominated and swept the series 4-games-to-none to win a third straight OHA Cup. The victory marked the first time since the award was first presented in 1948 that a team had won it three consecutive years. The 1992-93 season saw the Trojans looking like they were going to win a fourth straight championship. They made the OHAJDL finals once again, but ran into a team other than Lucan. The Mitchell Hawks had won the other conference and were challenging for the OHA Cup for the first time since 1973. The Hawks were not to be denied as the they won the series 4-games-to-1 and broke the Trojan dynasty. The Trojans finished the 1994-95 season in first place with 34 wins and only 2 losses on the entire season. They pushed through to the OHAJDL finals and met the Port Stanley Lakers. The Trojans defeated the Lakers 4-games-to-2 to clinch their fourth OHA Cup. In 2003, the Trojans finished tenth overall in the OHAJDL. Unlikely to amount to much, the Trojans baffled their competitors and made it all the way to the OHA Cup final. Their opponent, another team that was unexpected, the eighth seeded Wellesley Applejacks, were standing between the Trojans and a fifth OHA Cup. The Trojans could not be stopped as they swept the Applejacks 4-games-to-none to win the another league title. After a strong winning season, the Trojans started out the 2006 playoffs against the Mount Brydges Bulldogs. The Bulldogs fell to the Trojans 4-games-to-1. In the second round of the playoffs, the Trojans drew the West Lorne Lakers who they sept 4-games-to-none. In the conference final, the Trojans found themselves up against a Cinderella-story Lucan Irish. The Irish upset the Trojans 4-games-to-1 to bounce them from the playoffs and went on to win the OHA Cup. In 2006, the OHAJDL was disbanded and replaced with the Southern Ontario Junior Hockey League. Again in 2007, the Trojans finished of the season with an excellent record. In the first round of the playoffs, the Trojans drew the Lucan Irish and were able to exact revenge for the 2006 upset by defeating them 4-games-to-1. In the second round, the Trojans were pitted against the North Middlesex Stars. The Trojans beat the Stars 4-games-to-1 as well. In the conference final, Thamesford ran into the eventual league champion for the second consecutive year as they fell to the Mitchell Hawks 4-games-to-2. Season-by-Season Standings Playoffs *'1990' Won League :Thamesford Trojans defeated Lucan Irish 4-games-to-2 in final *'1991' Won League :Thamesford Trojans defeated Lucan Irish 4-games-to-1 in final *'1992' Won League :Thamesford Trojans defeated Lucan Irish 4-games-to-none in final *'1993' Lost final :Mitchell Hawks defeated Thamesford Trojans 4-games-to-1 in final *'1995' Won League :Thamesford Trojans defeated Port Stanley Lakers 4-games-to-2 in final *'2003' Won League :Thamesford Trojans defeated Wellesley Applejacks 4-games-to-none in final *'2006' Lost conference final :Thamesford Trojans defeated Mount Brydges Bulldogs 4-games-to-1 in conf. quarter-final :Thamesford Trojans defeated West Lorne Lakers 4-games-to-none in conf. semi-final :Lucan Irish defeated Thamesford Trojans 4-games-to-1 in conf. final *'2007' Lost conference final :Thamesford Trojans defeated Lucan Irish 4-games-to-1 in conf. quarter-final :Thamesford Trojans defeated North Middlesex Stars 4-games-to-1 in conf. semi-final :Mitchell Hawks defeated Thamesford Trojans 4-games-to-2 in conf. final *'2008' Won League :Thamesford Trojans defeated Lucan Irish 4-games-to-3 in conf. quarter-final :Thamesford Trojans defeated North Middlesex Stars 4-games-to-3 in conf. semi-final :Thamesford Trojans defeated Mount Brydges Bulldogs 4-games-to-0 in conf. final :Thamesford Trojans defeated Tavistock Braves 4-games-to-0 in final *'2009' Lost round robin :Thamesford Trojans defeated Wellesley Applejacks 4-games-to-0 in conf. semi-final :Thamesford Trojans defeated Tavistock Braves 4-games-to-1 in conf. final :Thamesford Trojans defeated by North Middlesex Stars and Delhi Travellers in semi-final round robin *'2010' Won League, won OHA Cup :Thamesford Trojans defeated Port Stanley Sailors 4-games-to-3 in conf. semi-final :Thamesford Trojans defeated Tavistock Braves 4-games-to-3 in conf. final :Thamesford Trojans and Exeter Hawks defeated Delhi Travellers in semi-final round robin :Thamesford Trojans defeated Exeter Hawks 4-games-to-3 in final *'2011' Won league, won OHA Cup :Thamesford Trojans received first-round bye. :Thamesford Trojans defeated Lambeth Lancers 4-games-to-0 in conf. semifinal. :Thamesford Trojans defeated North Middlesex Stars 4-games-to-1 in conf. final. :Thamesford Trojans defeated Ayr Centennials 4-games-to-1 in OHA Cup final. *'2012' Won league, won OHA Cup :Thamesford Trojans received first-round bye. :Thamesford Trojans defeated Mount Brydges Bulldogs 4-games-to-3 in conf. semifinal. :Thamesford Trojans defeated Lambeth Lancers 4-games-to-0 in conf. final. :Thamesford Trojans defeated Exeter Hawks 4-games-to-0 in OHA Cup final. *'2013' Lost semifinals :Thamesford Trojans defeated Exeter Hawks 4-games-to-0 in quarter-finals. :Lambeth Lancers defeated Thamesford Trojans 4-games-to-0 in semifinals. *'2014' Lost semifinals :Thamesford Trojans defeated Exeter Hawks "4-games-to-2'' in quarter-finals'' :Dorchester Dolphins defeated Thamesford Trojans 4-games-to-0 in semifinals Notable alumni *Steve Rucchin External links *Thamesford Trojans' Homepage Category:Southern Ontario Junior Hockey League team Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1976